Image guided surgery real-time augmented reality navigation system has been shown using open MRI in laparoscopic surgery. Image-guided laparoscopic surgery in an open MRI operating theater Surg Endosc. 2013 June; 27(6):2178-84 and Cummingham U.S. Pat. No. 9,123,155 due to conventional techniques and tools for performing laparoscopic procedures may limit the vision of the surgeon. Heads-up displays using GOOGLE GLASS (Mountain View, Calif.) for use in diabetic limb surgery. David Armstrong, A Heads-Up Display for Diabetic Limb Salvage Surgery; J Diabetes Sci Technol v.8(5)(2014).
Surgeons have begun to explore the use of methods to view inside the patient during surgery. Surgeons use radiographic and other imaging modalities in an attempt to view the anatomy during surgery. These systems can be designed to focus a surgeon's attention in front of them instead of other areas within the operating room and distract them during surgery. These head-up displays can include the radiographic or other image and shape model or avatar, such that a surgeon can view the patient bone fracture, for example, without looking up at the monitor. A need exists in the industry to provide a broader range of in-puts to the surgeon that do not require the surgeon to look away from the surgical table.